


A Stolen Moment

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Handcuffed together, they decide to take advantage of the situation.





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Stolen Moment  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 531  
**Summary:** Handcuffed together they decide to take advantage of the situation.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 11](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2830012.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1221742/1221742_original.jpg)

“How come we didn’t know about this room before?” Dean asked the question as he pushed the door open. His mouth fell open as he glanced around the room. “What do you think this room was used for?”

Although he thought he had a pretty good idea Sam just shrugged as he walked further into the room. “Dean, look.” 

Dean quickly came to his brother’s side.

With a click Sam fastened one of the handcuffs to Dean before closing the other one around his own wrist.

“Dude?” Dean rattled the chain. “What the hell?”

Sam gave Dean his most innocent look. “I wanted to see if they really worked.”

“You couldn’t have done that without putting them on us?” He rattled the chains again, louder than before. “They work.” He held out his arm. “You can take them off now.”

“I can’t.” Sam had the grace to look sheepish.

Dean glared at his brother. “What do you mean you can’t?”

He cleared his throat before he rushed to admit, “I don’t have the key.” While it was technically true he didn’t have the key on him he did know where it was located.

“You don’t have the...” He was trapped in a room, even worse he was handcuffed to the bed with Sam. Dean swallowed hard. And for what had to be the millionth time he gave thanks his brother couldn’t read his mind. 

“So what do we do now genius? Never mind.” Dean reached searched his pocket for his cell phone only to realize he had left it lying on his bedside table. “Give me your cell.” 

“I don’t have it.” 

_The day was just getting better and better._ Dean flopped down on the bed, the force on the chain pulled Sam down beside him. He bit back a groan. _This wasn’t going to be good._

“This could be very good if you let it.” Sam whispered beneath his breath. 

“Sam.” Dean tried to inch further away. “We talked about this.”

“We did.” Sam nodded his head. “But things are different now.”

A sneaky feeling began to worry him. “Tell me you didn’t do this on purpose.” 

“Of course not.” Sam leaned closer to whisper, “But I’m not opposed to taking advantage of the situation.” He placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. He didn’t fail to notice the muscles of his brother’s leg jumped at his touch. “Besides who’s it going to hurt?”

A sigh full of regret and longing escaped him. “Damn it, Sam. We can’t....” He let his voice trail off as it slowly dawned on him that Sam was right.

Although neither one was sure who made the sound a groan of surrender echoed through the room and without another word they reached for each other. As their lips met in a passionate kiss their hands slid beneath the fabric of their clothes to caress naked skin.

As he pushed Sam back against the bed Dean didn’t notice the glint of the antique key lying on the floor by the bed. But it wouldn’t have mattered if he had. After years of denying himself what he wanted he wasn’t about to miss this stolen moment for anything.


End file.
